The Sparrow's Robin
by Allycatt
Summary: Captain Robin Sparrow, captain of the Mystique, was orphaned by her mother at birth and never knew her father. Now, she has been raised aboard a Pirate ship and is setting out to find the Cintamani Treasure. Not a Jack's long lost daughter fic.
1. The Deal

**A/N: I know I started another story a few days ago, and don't worry that will be carried on with, but I had an idea for a story, that I thought was so good I could just leave the other one for just a few weeks, while I get this story written. This will probably be the firt story I manage to finsh, as I have a drafted Storyline! So anyway, I'm going to shut up now because I'll end up giving the whole story away. Enjoy. Oh, and this is NOT a 'Jack's Long-lost Daughter' fic. Also sorry for any Marysue-ness. It's completely unintentional.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, that is owned by Disney, and besides if I did own it I'd be rich enough to do something besides writing stories about something I already own, and have finished. Woah, longest disclaimer ever.**

**

* * *

  
**

The Sparrow's Robin

Robin Sparrow stood at the helm of her ship _The Mystique_, her short brown hair blowing in the salty wind under her brown leather tri-horn hat. At nineteen she was probably the youngest Captain in existence. She had been made captain after her adoptive father, the previous captain, had left the ship to her in his will. Robin's mother had died in child birth, with just enough time to name her, and she had never met her father. But, she rarely let her mind wonder to that.

"Jamie! Take the helm!" She shouted down to her, young, dark-skinned first mate, Jamie Coben. Well, his name was James, but he hated it.

"Yes, Captain!" He shouted back. Robin switched places with her first mate and walked down to the Captain's deck. She sat in the chair and put her feet up onto the table, pulling her hat down over her eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep...

* * *

"Ship off the starboard bow!" Came a shout from the crow's nest, waking Robin with a start. She dashed up onto the deck and pulled out her eye glass. There was a ship fast approaching, a ship with black sails.

About half of the pirates from the other ship jumped onto the _Mystique_, including there captain, who swaggered up to the helm, where Robin was standing next to Jamie, who was steering.

"A woman? As captain?" The new Captain sniggered.

"Yes." Robin said calmly as she took in the new-comers appearance. He had long brown hair with dreadlocks, around the top of his head was a red bandanna; half-hidden by a tri-horn hat, similar to the one Robin owned. He had a ridiculous looking beard, plaited into to separate braids. His dark eyes scanned Robin's face and her eyes mirrored their movement. His tanned skin, high cheek bones, soft chocolate-brown eyes, even his posture seemed reflected off Robin's own appearance. _How odd,_ Robin thought.

"Well, _Captain_," The other captain smirked, his eyes narrowing, "I think that I will relieve you of your duties. Being a gentleman, I will ask politely first."

"And what name should I give to this _gentleman_?" Robin half-laughed. He thought he was going to take her ship. _This will be amusing,_ Robin thought putting her hands on her hips and smiling to herself.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, at your service." He said, removing his hat and bowing dramatically. "And you?"

_Sparrow? This is too odd. _Robin thought to herself, but she still managed to keep the smile on her face. "Captain Robin Sparrow." She said, holding the edges of her shirt and curtsying. The smile slipped off Jack Sparrow's face. His expression quickly flicked to one of confusion, rather that amusement.

"Well, this is an unexpected coincidence. Who is you father, girl?" Jack Sparrow asked.

"I don't know. He left my mother after one night. I don't think he even knew her name." Robin explained. "All I know is that my mother knew his name and she named me after the man who didn't love her. She was too young to die. Twenty-one."

"Well, that's... interesting." Jack said, raising his eyebrows and putting his hand to his chin, in apparent thought. "How did you manage to get a ship like this? Surely, you wouldn't have been able to get a crew; they don't usually take to lady captains. The superstitious louts think it's bad luck to have a woman on board."

"The captain before me left if for me in his will. He was my adoptive father, a great friend and comfort to my mother during her pregnancy." Robin said, proudly. Apparently, like most men, this Captain didn't think a woman could possible have the skill to run a ship, let alone, and looking at Jack Sparrow's ship and crew definitely, even better than they could.

"Oh, well. He's obviously not a very good judge of character." Jack scorned, his hands dropping back to his sides.

"Oh!" Robin said annoyed, crossing her arms across her stomach and narrowing her eyes. "For your information, he was a great judge of character. And so am I. That is why I know that you're not to be trusted." Robin teased, Jamie chuckled from beside her. Winding people up something else that this man and I seem to have in common. This is ever so strange, Robin thought to herself. "Now, enough of the chit-chat, I think. Are you going to try and commandeer this ship or not?" Robin asked, mockingly. Jack smiled.

"Where are you headed?" He asked, ignoring Robin's question.

"Saint Eustatius. We're lookin' for Chest of Cintamani." Robin said proudly. She wanted the Cintamani stone. It was a wish-fulfilling gem that granted a wish by whispering the wish into the stone. It was contained within the Chest of Cintamani with four other objects; the Palladium sword, the Chalice of Eustatius, the Mirror of Amaterasu, and Methusalah's Rod. Each was possessed with an extremely powerful magic that only the finder could use and the gods could control. "And you?"

"West." Jack said simply. Robin laughed.

"How would you like to join us? We could do with an extra ship. Like a tiny fleet. Sound good? We'll share the treasure fairly with you." Robin suggested.

Jack thought for a moment then held out his hand. "Deal." He said.

"Deal." Robin smiled, taking his hand and shaking it.

"I'll be back on my ship then." Jack said, looking Robin up and down one last time, before turning and swinging back onto the _Black Pearl._

"This is going to be interesting." Robin murmured to Jamie who laughed, as they watched Jack Sparrow swagger up to the helm of his ship.

"Do you really trust him?" Jamie asked as the ships moved forward together.

"No, not at all. I'm just inquisitive about who this bloke is. He seems oddly familiar." Robin explained leaning forward on the banister in front of the ship's wheel.

"Fair enough. Now, do we have a heading?" Jamie asked. Robin pulled the map and compass off her belt.

"North." Robin said.

"Righto." Jamie said and he steered into the oncoming wind, the _Black Pearl_ followed suit, wind billowing in it's black sails. Robin stared at them. She thought she had seen them before from a distance. It wasn't something you'd forget seeing; a Ship with black sails…

* * *

That night they moored the ships onto a near by coral reef and Robin swung over onto the

_Black Pearl_. She walked confindantly to the captain's quarters, ignoring the looks she got off the sailors.

"Evenin', Jack." She said, pushing open the door and walking into the dark room. Jack was bent over a map of the Caribbean, and occasionally tapping an old compass lying off to the side. When Robin spoke he looked up.

"Robin! What are you doing on my ship?" He asked.

"Just fancied a visit." Robin shrugged perching on the edge of the table. "I thought you might want to know exactly what we're looking for. And what treasure you're going to get." Robin said, inspecting her short bitten nails. Jack nodded enthusiastically, and Robin laughed. "Okay, fine. Well, I'm looking for the Cintamani stone, which grants your wishes. It's in the Chest of Cintamani, which also contains for other powerful objects; the Palladium sword, the Chalice of Eustatius, the Mirror of Amaterasu, and Methusalah's Rod." She explained.

"And what do these other things do?" Jack asked. "What powers do they have?"

"Well, the Palladium sword is the most powerful weapon in the world. It contains the force of at least ten times the Royal Navy. The Chalice of Eustatius gives the drinker eternal life. It's the same as the Holy Grail, only the Catholics got it wrong, it is the cup that Jesus used, and his blood was collected in it, but it's thousands of years older than Christ.. The Mirror of Amaterasu shows the holder the person of their choice's future and Methusalah's Rod works like a magic wand, casting spells thought of by the attacker." Robin explained.

"And where is this hidden?" Jack asked

"In the cave of Mortalitas. It's also filled with riches from all around the world." Robin said, and she noticed Jack's eyes light up when she mentioned 'riches'.

"Well, it looks like our agreement was the best deal I've had in years." Jack said. "Thank you, but, if you don't mind, get off my ship. You're scaring me crew."

Robin laughed and stood up. She went back to the _Mystique _and told Jamie to keep the ship going north before she retired to her cabin.

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm, longer than usual. I hope you enjoyed it and the next chapter will be up very soon. R&R ;) Go on, just click that little button. Go on. Do it.**


	2. In Tortuga

**So, yes, it took a while but I finally got it up. I could have waited for reviews but I didn't. It's been up a while and no reviews. Huh. I know someone must have read this. Please Review and I'll send you an invisible basket of cookies. So Reviewing really is worth it (( plus it makes me happy :) ))**

**

* * *

  
**

"So, how long until we get to this island, eh?" Jack asked impatiently, as they sat in Robin's quarters, studying her map. They had been sailing together for two days now.

"About four more days. Surely you can stand me for that long?" Robin questioned rolling up her map and tucking it away into her belt.

"Oh, right. Of course." Jack sighed, pulling a bottle of deep reddy-brown liquid out of his coat, and took a swig out of it.

"What's that?" Robin asked eyeing the bottle suspiciously. "I'll have no drunkards on my ship."

"Rum." Jack said simply. Robin had got used to his simple answers when his mind was somewhere else. Apart from those times, it was hard to shut him up. "And it's not that alcoholic."

"May I try some?" Robin asked. Jack shrugged and pulled another bottle out of his coat. Robin laughed. "You're like a magician. Where do you have space to keep it all?" Jack shrugged again and pointed to his chunky long frock coat. Robin laughed again and pulled the cork out of the top of the bottle. As she lifted it to her mouth, the strong smell of the alcohol hit her. The warm-tasting liquid flooded down her throat. "It's delicious!" Robin whispered as she took another swig. Within ten minutes she had downed the whole bottle.

"Whoa, don't you go drinking all my rum now, girl. Savvy?" Jack said, as he stopped drinking to watch Robin. Robin laughed. "How old are you?" Jack asked.

"Nineteen." Robin answered. She wondered why he was asking her this.

"And, what… was your mother's name?" Jack asked, swallowing half way through his sentence, as if worried to hear the answer. Robin raised her eyebrows and answered.

"Emily."

"Emily what?" Jack asked, flushing slightly pink.

"Hansen. Why do you want to know this? Did you meet her?" Robin asked, getting more and more confused.

"I was just wondering. Yeah, I met her. Lovely girl." He said, his eyes flicking shiftily, but Robin didn't notice. "So, you and that Coben boy. Are you…? What I mean to say is; do you…?" Jack said quickly changing the subject.

"What? No, no. We're just friends." Robin said, embarrassed. _Does he really think I'm going to discuss my love life with him?_ Robin thought.

"Oh, well, it looks like he's got a bit of a shine for you." Jack smiled.

"Right, sure. Now if you excuse me Captain Sparrow, I have a ship to run." Robin said, standing up and walking up the stairs to the main deck. Jack followed her.

"Captain Sparrow?!" Came a shout from the helm. Robin turned around and shouted "Yes?" to her first mate, and at exactly the same time Jack did the same thing. He then met her gaze and grinned.

"This is too odd. I think I best be back to my own ship now." Jack laughed. Robin shuck her head smiling and ran up the steps to the helm, as Jack grabbed a rope and swung back to his own ship.

"Yes, Jamie? What's wrong?" Robin asked, as she reached her first mate.

"Nothing's wrong, Captain. I just wanted to know if we need to change directions." Jamie laughed.

"Oh, right." Robin said, laughing too. "Yes, we do. East now." Robin said pulling out her compass and checking it. Jamie twisted the wheel to the left and the ship turned almost crashing into the _Pearl._

"Oi! Watch my ship!" Came Jack's voice from the other ship. Robin and Jamie laughed, then Robin walked to the bow of the ship, and climbed onto the rigging. She sat there and pulled out her compass, flicking the lid up and down. She crossed her legs and lay back still flicking her compass. She watched the fluffy white clouds float across the blue sky and saw the shoals of tiny, silver, glittering fish in the turquoise sea. She was watching the fish, as she tied her compass back onto her belt, when a figure sat down beside her. She looked into his face to see that it was Jack.

"Why are you back on my ship?" Robin joked.

"Thought you might fancy this." Jack grinned pulling a bottle of rum out from nowhere. He handed it to Robin who took it then he pulled out another bottle for himself.

"Thanks. So where did you meet my mother?" Robin asked.

"In Tortuga, at the inn. Pretty girl she was. Young when I met her. But then so was I. You don't look anything like her though, except maybe your… urm… body." Jack said, sounding a bit embarrassed.

"My _body?_" Robin asked laughing and raising an eyebrow. "And you would be looking at my body because…?"

"That's not the point," Jack blushed. "Anyway, are we stopping before we get to Saint Whatshisface?"

"Eustatius. And yes, now that you mention it we will be stopping at Tortuga this evening." Robin told Jack.

* * *

That evening the two ships sailed into Torgtuga's docks. Jack told Mr. Gibbs, his first mate to stay on the _Pearl, _and Robin did the same to Jamie. Robin and Jack would stay in the local inn at night.

They walked into the inn and Robin sat at one of the tables. Jack followed her over but didn't sit down.

"Do you want a drink?" Jack asked Robin, leaning against the table.

"Yeah." Robin answered and Jack nodded to fetch the drinks and book them a room. Robin sat alone at the table feeling a bit uncomfortable. Suddenly a young man with blonde hair and muscular arms came and sat next to her.

"You alrigh', Darlin'?" He asked. Apparently he was drunk.

"I'm fine thank you." Robin said, not looking at the man. But she did when he slipped his arm around her shoulders. She looked into his face and saw he was quite good looking, with icy-blue eyes. Jack walked back over carrying drinks.

"Who's this? A friend of yours?" Jack asked sitting opposite the couple and staring at the young man sat next to Robin.

"No." Robin said. Jack raised his eyebrow.

"Really? Looks almost like you've met before. Or maybe that's because he's drunk out of his mind." Jack laughed, as he stood up taking his rum with him. "I'll be over here if you need me. Oh, room seven" He said, throwing Robin the keys as he walked away into one of the corners of the big room, leaving Robin feeling awkward.

"Look-" Robin started but, was shocked when the young man stared to kiss her. She froze at first then kissed him back. It wasn't romantic or passionate, but it was hard and made Robin dizzy. They stayed locked together for a while before his tongue reached for hers and they started moving their heads in synchronisation. Finally they broke apart.

"So, what's your name?" Robin asked breathlessly, as she grinned at the man, who she hardly knew, she had just kissed.

"Jesse." He replied, sounding less drunk, but maybe that was on purpose. Suddenly he grabbed her hand and pulled her up and through the door into the corridor where the doors to the rooms where. He kissed her and as he did reached his hand into her pocket and pulled out the key to room seven. Still kissing, he pushed her against the door to the room and put the key into the lock, twisting it and pushing the door open. They walked into the room and Jesse closed and locked the door behind them. They were still kissing, forcefully. Jesse pushed Robin onto the bed and was unbuttoning her shirt when the door banged open and the couple broke apart.

"Jack?" Robin asked, as she saw the captain pushing a busty red-head through the door and kissing her, as Jesse had just done to Robin.

Jack broke apart from the red-head at the mention of his name.

"Robin?" Jack asked, mouth falling open, unintentionally copying the look that was on Robin's face.

"What are you doing?" They asked each other at the same time.

"Your a bit young to be doing that!" Jack exclaimed.

"Your a bit old!" Robin remarked back, even though she knew Jack wasn't that old.

"Am not." Jack said pouting. Robin laughed at the look on his face, and pulled the top of her shirt together, where it had been unbuttoned down to the top of her waistcoat; she'd only just noticed. Jesse stood up, looking uncomfortable.

"I'll just be leaving now, I think." Jesse said, and the red-head followed him. Robin sighed, annoyed.

"Look at what you've done now!" Robin exclaimed, as the door slammed shut behind Jesse and the red-head.

"Look what I've done? You're the one that scared Scarlett off!" Jack said, hand tightening on the hilt of his sword. Robin noticed this and pulled her sword out of the scabbard and pointed it at Jack. Jack smiled and pulled his out too. Robin lunged forward and tried to reach Jack, but he parried her and pushed her away.

"Oh, Scarlett? That's the wench's name is it?" Robin mocked. Jack lunged towards her, but she stepped to the side out of Jack's way making him miss. The miss sent him gambolling over the double bed landing in a heap on the other side. Robin walked around kicked the sword out of his hand and held hers at his throat.

"Okay. You win. Well done. Now let me up." Robin laughed in triumph, put her sword back on her belt and held out her hand for Jack to take it. He took it and Robin pulled him back up to his feet. "Thank you."

"Your welcome. You know, I knew from the moment you stepped foot on my ship that you were one of these blokes with more balls than brains." Robin smirked. She lent forwards to watch Jack's face for his reaction, and saw that he agreed with her.

"You can talk, getting it on with the first bloke who takes the slightest interest in you." Jack said, in defence.

"Yes, but that's different." Robin said, but she knew he had a point and that it wasn't any different at all. Both of them where bloody easy. A bit too easy. But what can you expect from pirates?

"No it's not. You know full well that you'd drop your bloomers for anyone." Jack said.

"I do not wear bloomers!" Robin said, shoving Jack playfully.

"Besides, You'd just met that Jesse bloke, I've known Scarlett for a while. Well, I say known..."

"Whoa, I don't want to know, Jack. Keep it to your self." Robin said covering her ears with her hands, and scrunching up her face like she'd just tasted something horribly sour. She heard Jack laugh loudly and felt him grab her hand and pull them away from her ears.

"So is that what happened with you and Jamie?" Robin said nothing and looked away from Jack's face, in an attempt to stop him from reading her. "Well, is it? He looks at you like it anyway." This time Jack didn't just get a playful shove; he got a slap across the face.

"We courted a while ago. But he was too... too... _clingy_. I told him it wasn't working, and he was fine with it. But I don't think he quite got over it." Robin explain quietly as Jack rubbed his red cheek. Robin changed the subject upon noticing a flaw with Jack's room ordering. "Why is there only one bed?" Robin asked.

"Well, I didn't ask for two beds. I didn't ask for one either. I said 'a room for two'." Jack said, sheepishly.

"That's fine, I suppose. You'll just be sleeping on the floor." Robin told Jack, who opened his mouth to protest but decided it best not to, and he pulled a few sheets onto the floor.

* * *

**I think that I'm improving on the length of the chapters. But I want to know what all of you think. Review!**


	3. The Storm

**Come on guys! Review please! 72 hits and and 1 review? Come on!!**

**

* * *

  
**

The next morning the two captains walk together down the quiet street to Tortuga's docks. It was much quieter than it had been the night before, but that was only because the folk's there were more into the night-life. The only noise was Jack complaining loudly about his back aching from sleeping on the floor, and the sea lazily slopping over the wooden dock. The sea shimmered in the early morning sun, and Robin and Jack mad their way onto their ships to wake up their crew and set sail once more. As Robin stepped from the gangplank to the deck, her foot got caught and she tumbled down onto the ship. She stood back up, straitening her hat and looked over at the _Pearl_ to see if anyone had noticed. Jack was sniggering loudly. Robin flushed deep red and ran from Jack's view, embarrassed.

"Jamie! Get up!" Robin yelled down the stairs to the crew's quarters. "And the rest of you dogs! Wake up, you filthy mongrels, or I'll keelhaul ye'!" There was a shuffle from below and Robin walked to the helm. She still hadn't quite calmed down. She glanced at Jack from the corner of her eye and saw that he was still smirking. _Idiot,_ she thought, and felt like throwing something at Jack. Or better get firing a cannon ball into his crotch. See if he can still pull wenches, like he does now, when he's got no balls.

Irritated, Robin pulled out her compass and flicked it open. After seeing which way east was, she told the crew to raise the anchor and they set sail, the _Black Pearl_ following in their wake. Robin didn't know why she felt so moody. It couldn't be just from tripping over. Maybe it was the fact that Jesse hadn't even given her a chance. Robin scowled as that memory came back to her mind. It was Jack's fault. She looked at the other captain again and saw that he was looking back. 'what?' she mouthed at him. He shrugged and looked away. Robin rolled her eyes and turned back to the open horizon ahead of her, daydreaming about what she would do when she finally claimed the Cintamani stone for herself. Finally her wish would come true.

"Jamie! Helm," Robin shouted and walked down to her quarters. She sat in her chair and putter her feet up on her table. As she did so she kicked over her bottle of rum. "Shit." She said as she picked up the bottle to stop too much of the brown liquid from seeping onto the table. She looked at the damage, while swinging her legs back down. One of her maps was soaked. "It's just not my day." She sighed to herself as she picked up the soggy piece of parchment and threw it out the open window. Sitting back down, Robin rested her head in her hands. What was going on with her today? Nothing was going right. She wanted to scream, but didn't in case one of her crew members heard her. She was pulled away from her thoughts as she heard a shout from the crow's nest.

"Storm ahead!"

Robin rushed onto the deck and saw black thunder clouds above the previously clear horizon.

"This really is not my day," Robin said, as the storm grew nearer and nearer.

* * *

"Steady, men!" Robin shouted to her crew as they clung to the rigging as the boat was tossed around the treacherous waves, like a newspaper caught in a sharp up-draft. Robin heaved the ship's wheel around, the bows creaking as the ship turned. Suddenly ther was a terrible cracking noise and robin was knocked backwards as the wheel started to spin uncontrollably.

"The rudder." Robin whispered realising the source of the noise. The rudder had been ripped off by the hard churning water. Rain whipped the _Mystique's _sails and a bolt of lightning flashed in front of the ship, narrowly missing the figurehead.

Another flash.

This time, the lightning had struck the main mast. With a huge creak the mast fell down just avoiding Robin as it crashed through the helm. Robin was tossed overboard, and clung onto some floating wreckage as she watched her ship sink beneath the waves.

* * *

It could have been days. Robin floated on the piece of wreckage surrounded by the bodies of her crew, which were bobbing past. Her waist coat head been pulled off and her shirt was ripped and torn so much it was hanging off her shoulders. She had one boot on and the other was floating just a few feet away. Luckily, she still had her sword, pistol, compass and telescope; her effects, but she had no idea where he treasure hat had gone. Her eyes were closed as she hoped it was all a dream. She would open her eyes and she'd be back in her quarters, Jamie sat beside her, and no-one else would have ever heard of Captain Jack Sparrow. But of course this would never happen. Robin's eyes snapped open after the bright sunlight flooding through her eyelids was abruptly cut off. She saw the huge wooden bow of a ship in front of her. A ship with black sails. She heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Jack?" She whispered wearily, but before she could see him she had passed out.

* * *

"Robin. Robin, wake up."

Robin moaned and slowly opened her eyes. She saw Jack's face hovering above her.

"Jack?" She asked, her throat dry and her voice croaky. She hadn't used it in days.

"How're you feeling?" Jack asked.

"My ship. My crew. They're all gone."

"Not all, Coben's still alive."

"Jamie?" Robin shot up, despite her aching bones. She made her way over to his unconscious body, which was lying a few feet away from her on the deck. He had a long deep cut on the side of his face, but apart from that he looked completely unharmed.

"Jamie," She said smiling in relief as she pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Robin? Is that you?" Jamie said, opening his eyes and looking up into her face. When their eyes met he smiled. "I'm so glad you're okay." he said closing his eyes again. He coughed and a small amount of water spilled out of his mouth, onto the wooden floor.

"Yes, I'm fine. We both will be." Robin said cupping his face in her hand. Jamie opened his eyes and smiled again.

"I love you, Robin Sparrow." He whispered. His eyes closed and he breathed out slowly, his breath cold against Robin's face. All of the muscles in his face relaxed and he looked very peaceful.

"Jamie?" Robin whispered. "No! No, you can't leave me! Jamie!" Robin cried groping under his shirt trying to find a heart beat. "Jamie!" She cried leaning protectively over him and sobbing into his chest.

"He's gone, Robin." Jack whispered to her. He was kneeling beside her. She sat up and flung herself onto jack, burying her face in his shirt and wrapping her arms around him. She felt him lay his head onto hers.

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up." Jack said when Robin's sobbing finally subsided. He pulled her onto her feet and lead her down to the Captain's quarters. On his table was her other boot and, to her delight, her hat. She would of smiled if she hadn't been so overwhelmed with grief.

"Here." Jack said, tossing her a dry shirt and a pair of trousers. "You can get changed back there." he said, gesturing to a curtain. Behind the curtain was a bed. She put the dry clothes on the bed and took off her belts and pulled of her shirt. As she did so, something soggy landed on the floor with a 'plop'.

She bent down and picked it up to find, to her distress, that it was the map to the Cintamani treasure. Now it was so waterlogged it was unreadable. Robin dropped it back onto the floor and put on her new clothes. The shirt's sleeves were a bit too long but after rolling them them up everything fit quite well. She walked back out to where Jack was standing.

"Do you feel better now that your dry?" Jack asked. Robin walked over and sat down on his chair, grabbing her hat and boot and putting them on.

"I suppose so." She said quietly; her voice still wasn't up to much.

"Look, I'm sorry about that Coben lad, but-" Jack started but Robin cut him off.

"His name was Jamie." Robin said darkly.

"Sorry. I meant Jamie. You need to get over it, though, love. You need to let it go." Jack said.

"Jack, he's just died lying in my arms." Robin said. "How can I just get over it?"

"I don't mean right at this moment, but in time, you need to."

"I will." Robin said.

"Now, where are we next headed, Captain?" Jack said quickly changing the subject.

"I don't know. The map's ruined." Robin told Jack.

"Oh." Jack said sadly, looking down at his feet. Then he grabbed the compass hanging off his belt. "Tell me, Robin Sparrow. What is it that you want most?"


End file.
